A Lesson in Romance
by AndYouLoveHer
Summary: One night in a hotel room changes everything.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. They belong to miss Meyer. I own the banana I ate for breakfast. In my belly now.

Also. Very adult themes here kids. Please do not read if you are not like at least 18.

Written for mskathy for the fandom gives back. - Alright. enjoy!

* * *

**EPOV**

I sat on the bed, fingering the note she left for me. I read and reread it, grinning from ear to ear.

She drove me wild, that woman. Leaving me notes and little surprises everywhere.

I threw on a Hellogoodbye tee and walked to the mirror to mess with my hair. I had added black stripes to the disorderly bronze mane of mine a few days ago for a gig my band played at a local bar. Bella threw a fit, telling me it looked ridiculous, and smacked me until she landed on top of me in bed.

My wife was rowdy and untamable, and I thirsted for her every touch. She was everything I could ever ask for, and more.

Deep down I knew she liked the hair; it turned her on. Fighting turned her on. She picked fights over everything with the theory that make-up sex was the best sort.

I had no intention of arguing about that.

I smirked and reread her note one more time:

_Edward, Baby, _

_You have been a bad, bad boy. I intend to punish you, every inch of you._

_Don't be a dipshit and massage your own muscle tonight. _

_That candy is mine. I will know._

_Parkway Hilton, 8pm, room 935. _

_Don't.. be late. _

_Isabella_

Cruel, cruel, beautiful woman.

I did a double check in the mirror: Adidas sneakers-check, dark-wash jeans- check, and my t-shirt. Yeah, I looked good. My hair was the perfect mess. There was never any point it trying to tame it with Bella's need to mess it up again.

I was headed for the door when our two month old Beagle, Twiglet, came running up to me. She lost footing on the wood floor and slid right into my foot.

I scooped her up.

"Aren't you just too cute, baby girl. Daddy is very sorry he has to leave you home alone tonight, Twiggy. But promise me you will be a good girl, while Mommy punishes Daddy good and hard tonight." I nuzzled her. "I really should not be talking to you about this, your poor innocent ears will be scarred for life. I'm going to make a terrible father some day."

She licked my face and started to bark. Tiniest bark ever. I put her in her kennel, only because she was still teething and chewing, and Bella would kill me if the dog ate any of her beloved shoes.

I drove to the hotel, nervous for no reason what-so-ever. What man gets nervous about having sex with his wife?

This man.

Elevator music is enough to make a person want to puke. What's worse was the music seeping through the door of room 935.

Bella had an unhealthy obsession with Prince.

"_She wore a raspberry beret_

_The kind you'd find in a second hand store_

_Raspberry beret_

_And if it was warm, she wouldn't wear much more_

_Raspberry beret_

_I think I love her"_

_I love her no matter what music she listens to. I love her. I love her. She's my best friend._

I tapped on the door, and heard the clicking approach.

The door opened to reveal silky brown flowing hair, with delicate curls that reached down to her lower back. Long eyelashes, and glossy lips that I knew would taste like the cherry-cola lip smackers that she would never admit to anyone else that she loved.

Her body was wrapped in red, the color she wore when she was feeling particularly attractive and confident. And the clicking came from the black studded Prada pumps she wore when she was feeling aggressive.

See, this was why I was nervous.

I never knew how she would behave until I saw what she was wearing because she wore her emotions.

I stood there staring at what was mine, knowing that I didn't match up. I could feel my eyes sparkling, radiating with love and lust. As beautiful as she was in that dress, her best look was without all the clothes and accessories. Without the make-up and hair products. I would always tell her that she looked adorable naturally. She would retort, _"Adorable isn't sexy, Edward." _She didn't see what I saw.

Of course, I was never sure what she saw in me; all I knew was that she was happy with me. And that in and of itself made me happy.

"Bad boy, ogles too much." She winked, stepping aside to let me through.

Two steps and I was in, arms around her waist, lips upon the nape of her neck, and I kicked the door closed behind me.

Her moan ricocheted from every wall, and she took control again, pushing me up against the door with a loud thud. She grabbed my jaw and stared me down. Her brown eyes held me in my place.

I growled at her, fuck I was freaking out. There was no way any other guy was as lucky as I was.

My woman liked it rough, she liked it her way, she liked to be in control. If I wasn't so secure in my manhood, I may have had a problem with that, but I was golden. She slapped me across the face, which brought me out of my thoughts.

"Fuck, Bella! That shit stings." The girl knew how to piss me off, and adversely, turn me on. I liked to tease her by pushing her limits.

I grabbed her ass-cheek so hard she screamed out in pain, then grinned. "Get on the bed, Edward. Get on that fucking bed."

"Yes, ma'am." I was throbbing. My cock always responded to her voice, like it was programmed to do so.

I walked over to the bed as she stood there watching me, legs in an open stance.

I couldn't stand Prince anymore, so I reached over to switch the music coming from her computer.

Jack's Mannequin. Much better.

Her eyes narrowed, and she started to run her fingers along her collar bone. It was one of her favorite places to be touched, and one of my favorite places to touch. She threw her head back.

"Isabella, get your ass over here." I couldn't stand being so far from her anymore.

A giggle and a growl echoed through the room. She sauntered over to the bed briskly, crawling up at the foot, legs spread as she traveled up my body on her hands and knees. She pushed me down hard.

I needed this to go somewhere fast or things were going to get messy in my jeans.

Her hands journeyed up my body from my waist, pushing my arms above my head. Once she hit bare flesh, her nails left a trail mid-bicep to wrists. My girl wasn't fond of holding hands. She did it on rare occasions. She told me that it made her feel like a good, behaved girl. That wasn't Bella. No, not at all. I had a wife that very much enjoyed being naughty.

When it was just the two of us, being on her best behavior was not part of the agenda. But she was mine. I had no complaints. The last few years we had been married, I had been afraid that this feeling would subside, but it never had. The desire for her beautiful self to touch me has never gone away. I craved her control and inconsistencies.

Her lips found mine, biting into my bottom one. Hands ran through my hair, then pulled.

"Black stripes, Cullen? You tool."

I unzipped that little red dress of hers, pulling it down inch by inch so as not to set her off on a rampage. I had to always take my time with her.

She sat up and finished the job, then helped me out of my t-shirt and jeans.

That was the beauty I loved the most. Her nearly naked body before me. Natural, and mine.

"You know you like it, baby." She shot me a dirty look and I silenced the loud stare with my hand cupping her sex. _Rub_.

"Huuhh unghh. Fuck you, Edward." I rubbed harder and faster. "Fuuuckk you, uhn."

I laughed as her breathing increased, her stomach muscles clenching and a scream elicited from her perfect cherry-cola flavored mouth. She collapsed on top of me, and bit down on my nipple.

I growled at her and slid her very wet cheekies off. She ripped my boxers once she recovered.

She slammed her little body onto me so hard I had to bite down on my own cheek. I threw my hands back to hold onto the spindles of the headboard. There was no way she was going to let me have any sort of control in this. She was going to ride me her way, for as long as she wanted.

I held my breath and let it seep out slowly each time she ground down harder.

The pressure was building; she came over me three times before I finally flipped her over and drove so deep inside, her back arched, she screamed, and I swear to Buddha, I exploded harder than I ever have before.

I laid on top of her and the fire faded from her eyes. They turned soft, glistened.

After staring into her eyes, watching the emotions change for a while, I leaned down and kissed her affectionately. It was a passionate kiss, full of love and emotion, but lacking the violent aggression.

The tears spilled from her eyes.

"What is it, Bella? Did... did I hurt you?" I stroked her soft face.

"You love taking care of Twiglet right? I mean, the responsibility and the love and playfulness?"

I chuckled, wondering why she was thinking of our new puppy post-coital.

"You know I do, baby. Do you really think about puppies while having vigorous sex with your husband?" I winked at her.

I loved how she always had to keep me guessing, she was always two steps ahead. I followed willingly. Lovingly. Luckiest bastard on planet earth.

"You're going to make one hell of a great daddy, Edward."

She stared deep into my eyes, and my breath hitched.

"You mean...ha! Oh... oh my gosh...Really!"

Bella nodded, biting her bottom lip.

I was suddenly overwhelmed with fear, and excitement. Everything seemed to change in that moment. Realization hit that I was going to be responsible for another human's life. I created a human. I created another living being, that I was going to meet in, what... nine months?

"I'm... I'm going to be a father?"

_Nod_.

I was more in love in that moment, than I had ever been.

"A daddy?"

_Smile_.

"You're going to be a mommy? You're... pregnant?"

She was laughing at me now.

"Oh fuck yeah! That's... fucking fantastic news. Oh, holy shit."

"Roll over, Tiger. We get to celebrate now. You've been a bad boy, knocking up your wife like that. What were you thinking? I'm going to fuck you til it hurts... daddy."

I growled.

_Best. Night. Ever._

* * *

**Note **I don't usually write such lemoniness. I don't claim to be good at it. But I am a review lover, and would love some honest feedback. Thank you!


End file.
